Metal interconnect structures are the necessary components of semiconductor devices and integrated circuits (ICs). For example, metal interconnect structures can be used for the interconnections between source/drain regions, between transistors, and/or between the metal lines on different layers, etc. Therefore, the formation of metal interconnect structures significantly affects the performance of semiconductor devices and the production cost during the manufacturing of semiconductor devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates an existing interconnect structure between two transistors. As shown in FIG. 1, in order to achieve the interconnection between the first source region 101a of the first transistor 100a and the second source region 101b of the second source region 100b, a first opening (not shown) and a second opening (not shown) may be formed in the dielectric layer 102. Then, the first conductive via 103a and the second conductive via 103b may be formed in the first opening and the second opening, respectively. Further, a metal interconnect line 104 electrically connecting the first conductive via 103a and the second conductive via 103b may be formed on the surface of the interlayer dielectric layer 102.
However, with further shrinking the technology node, such interconnect structure may become more complex, and the response time of the semiconductor devices may need to be further improved. The disclosed device structures and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.